


It's Paved With Good Intentions

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is worried about Danny, so he secretly checks in on him. And maybe he sticks around a little longer than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Paved With Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Teen Wolf Mating Games - Challenge 3: Kink Grab Bag

It’s important to point out, Stiles feels, that none of this happened on purpose.

Okay, yes, he’d been crouched in the bushes out behind the Mahealani house in the dark, and yes he was looking through Danny’s window. But the charges being thrown around were ridiculous. Indecent exposure? Public lewdness? Okay maybe the public lewdness charge was fair, but his pants had stayed on the whole time. Nothing was exposed!!

The thing is, see, that Stiles had been a little worried about Danny. He’d been acting really off since Jackson had left town, and while it was totally possible that he was just sad and missing his best friend, it was also possible that he was in way over his head with something much worse. Scott had repeatedly informed Stiles that Danny smelled as awesome as always, but months of supernatural peril had made Stiles the tiniest bit paranoid.

So Stiles had been maybe a little bit spying on Danny.

He thought he’d see _something_ that would clue him in, something to explain why someone who had always been so bright and shining was now all dim and flickering away.

He didn’t. Nothing, no clues. Just a glum looking Danny, slipping his shirt and jeans off and putting them directly into the hamper. Just Danny, stretching and arching and moving his muscles in a way that made Stiles lose his balance and fall against the side of the house with a dull thud. He’d crouched down low, using the bush as cover when Danny came to the window and peered out.

He could have left then, maybe should have. But he’d still been legitimately worried about Danny, so he mustered all of his stealth and peeked through the window again.

That's when things got really interesting. 

Danny was leaning back in his desk chair and rubbing a hand slowly across his abs while he waited for his laptop to wake up. Stiles rubbed his hand against his own stomach, trying to imagine what it would feel like to be as built as that. When Danny leaned forward and navigated his way to Omegle, Stiles’ breath caught in his throat a bit.

It’s possible that Stiles had forgotten a little bit about why he was really there after that. Possibly. Because Danny’s body was unmarked and he wasn’t exhibiting any sketchy behavior, but he was flashing his gorgeous dimples at his webcam. And maybe possibly Stiles knew what he was watching before it happened. In his defense, Danny was pretty mesmerizing like this. The sadness and tension seemed to vanish as he laughed at the guy on the screen. And when his hand slipped into his briefs, his eyes slipped shut and he looked almost happy.

Stiles pressed a hand against the bulge in his jeans when Danny brought his cock out, stroking it slowly for his online audience. His dark eyebrows pulled together in concentration as his legs spread slightly wider. Stiles had vaguely been able to see the guy on the computer putting on a show of his own, but it was nothing compared to watching the way Danny moved under his own hand.

Stiles threw an arm against the windowsill, stuffed his mouth full of his jacket sleeve as he did his best to stroke his cock through his jeans. God how he’d wished the window had been open just slightly, so he could hear the sounds coming from Danny’s slack mouth, hear the filthy words dropping from his lips as he came.

Maybe he was imagining those sounds too hard, and that’s how he managed to miss the sound of the door opening. Maybe his own muffled moans covered the crunch of grass as Danny’s mother approached. Maybe if he’d had awesome werewolf hearing he wouldn’t have been caught with his hand down his pants outside his classmate’s bedroom window. And maybe if he’d had super werewolf speed, he’d have made a break for it and wouldn’t currently be sitting on the Mahealani’s back stairs dying of mortification as a sour-faced Mrs. Mahealani informs his father that she won’t actually be pressing any charges.

Stiles closes his eyes as their voices wash over him, glad at the very least that Danny is safe. He worries about facing him at school in the morning - partly because now Danny will probably know what a creeper Stiles is, but even more because he’ll never be able to forget how incredible he looked when he came.


End file.
